Protector of the Small: The Power Within Us All
by Rbotekmaster
Summary: AU. Chapter 3 is up! The first of Keladry's powers revealed!
1. So it begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Protector of the Small. That series belongs to Tamora Pierce. Any original characters and cities I do own however.

**Protector of the Small: The Power Within Us All**

**Chapter One:**

The cold, forbidding landscape of Garath Pass, the only route through the otherwise impassible Kyran mountain range, was almost impossible to traverse in any time of year. But on this September day, the only thing that a person trying to cross the mountains could get was a slow, painful death. But one lone figure challenged fate, attempting to do what few have done before her. She truged up the rocky, snow covered path through the pass, the icy wind biting into her face, the knee high snow impeding her progress. The clothing she wore was barely keeping her from freezing to death: a pair of leather boots lined with wool, a cotten shirt, tunic and leather leggings and wool cloak were the only things protetcting her from the wrath of the near blizzard conditions that prevailed almost all year in the pass. She barely had the strength to keep the backpack she had on from sliding off.

Keladry, formerly of the fief Mindelan, wondered what she was thinking when she decided to try and cross the pass, even though she had heard about the inhospitible weather that constantly previaled in that area from the townspeople living near the eastern Maren border. She moved through the snow, one step at a time, the flakes sticking in her hair and stinging her eyes, she could barely see what was in front of her anymore. It was becoming harder to breathe, every breath was labored, her lungs felt like they were on fire, and every movement sent waves of pain throughout her entire body.

"Come on...keep going. If I stop...now...I'll die here, in I can't...fail. I...won't!" Kel said through chattering teeth. Her skin had taken on a light shade of blue, and she couldn't feel her toes or fingers. She hugged herself tightly, trying to conserve what little body heat she had left. Violent coughs wracked her body. Suddenly the wind gusted even harder, and Kel shuddered as the piercing cold made her muscles feel as they were lead. Then without warning, something struck Kel in the head, tearing a inch long gash near her hairline, knocking her out instantly. She cried out as she hit the ground, the blood from her wound coloring the snow red.

As the white powder began to cover her body, Kel had a vision. It was a dream of the past, only a few months ago, when her dream of becoming a knight had been shattered, and her life had changed forever.

It was the last day of her first year of page training, and hopefully her last day on probation as well. Kel and her group of friends were sitting at their usual table with the other pages in the mess hall. King Jonathon had just congratulated them on thier excellent performance during the spidren hunt a few days before. After the king had left, Lord Wyldon of Cavell, the training master, had excused the pages for the summer and had asked Keladry to come to his office. She bid her friends farewell and went back to her room to say good bye to her sparrows. She did a pattern dance with her glaive to pass the time until the next bell tolled. Finally the damned bell rang, and she headed to Lord Wyldon's office, feeling a sense of anticipation and a mixture of dread as she walked down the stone hallways. The servingman bowed to Kel, then opened the door and announced her. She entered, and listened to the door creak as it closed behind her.

"You sent for me, my lord," she said.

Lord Wyldon sighed and turned. "Sit down, girl."

She hesitated, and sat down as he asked.

He massaged his right arm, which had been raked by hurroks during the Immortals War.

"Keladry of Mindelan, I have watched your performance this past year, and I must admit you have done exceptionally well. You have both a natural talent for combat and leadership potential," Wyldon explained. Kel had to keep herself from beaming in pride, she was being allowed to stay! But what the training master said next shocked her to her core.

"However, I cannot, in my better judgement, allow you to continue your training as a page. I am still not convinced that women belong in combat, so I hearby dismiss you. Go home. Mindlean's steward should be here in the morning to escort you back to your fief. Perhaps when you grow older you can join the Riders. I'm sorry."

Kel sucked in her breath, this not what she expected at all! Her Yamani mask broke, and she felt an intense anger rise and fill her entire body, a rage she hadn't felt before. How dare he deny her like this! She knew she had done just as well, maybe even better than the boys, and yet he sends her away none the less. Not this time! I won't let it end like this! Trembling, she got to her feet and looked Wyldon dead in his eyes. He flinched inwardly. Never had he seen this look on the girl's face, even on her worst day. When she spoke, her voice was low, and seethed with hatred.

"I'm sorry if you can't accept me for what I am, Lord Wyldon. I know I did better than the boys out there. You just can't get past your old fashioned views you SEXIST BASTARD!"

Wyldon rose out of his chair, leaning on his desk, his eyebrows showing his infuriation.

"How dare you, you insolent wench! I should have you thrown--" Kel pushed her former training master back into his seat.

"I'm not finished. So sit down and shut up! I'm sick of the fact that the only thing noble girls have to look forward to is marriage and babies. I thought that maybe you would find it in your heart to let me stay after you seen what I could do. I guess I was wrong."

"Does this tirade have a point Mindelan?!" Wyldon seethed.

Keladry sighed, "I can't become a proper noble lady, in fact the entire noble system makes me want to throw up. So I renounce my nobility, and my loyalty to the crown. I can't serve a king who would allow such blatent discrimination to continue amongst his own subjects."

Wyldon gasped in suprise and indignation at Keladry's words, "How dare you insult our king?! Do you understand what you're saying...nevermind! Get out of my sight! I'll pretend that your statements were exaggerated in your anger and you didn't mean what you said. Now go before I change my mind."

Kel flipped Lord Wyldon a rude gesture and exited his office, slaming the door behind her. Only then did she allow the tears she had been holding back to slide down her face. She rushed back to her room, ignoring the stares the palace servants gave her, and locked the door behind her, throwing herself on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. She couldn't take back the words she had spoken to Wyldon. Keladry of Mindelan was no more. She was just a lowly commoner now. She knew she couldn't stay in Tortall, she felt profound betrayal at a system that would deny her her dream. She couldn't go home either. Mindelan wasn't her home anymore, besides, her sisters would never let her hear the end of it. And what would her parents think, what would they say?

She didn't know how long she had been crying for, but she could see the sun start to go down through the shutters in her room. She felt several pairs of tiny feet land on her, and when she looked up, she saw that Crown and Freckle preening themselves with thier beaks. The sparrows had been her constant companions during the past year, and it broke her heart to part with them.

"Hey Crown, Freckle. Trying to cheer me up?" she asked the birds. Soon the entire flock of fifty or so birds sat on her bed, staring at her with their black eyes. A couple flew onto her shoulders, and one landed on her head. With a gentle finger she petted them, enjoying the feel of thier feathers, knowing that this would be the last time she would ever lay eyes on them.

"Thank you. You've always been there for me, and I'm going to miss every one of you," she said, kissing Crown on the top of the sparrow's head. She got up, the sparrows flying off her to land on any flat spots in the room, Kel going to her desk. She took out some parchment and ink, and began to pen letters to her family and friends, explaining exactly why she was leaving, and letting them know that she loved them, and always would. Her parents, Neal, Roald, Seaver, Owen, Faleron, and her other friends amongst the pages each got one. She also gave away most of her possessions, the ones she wasn't taking with her. She wouldn't give the letters to her friends in person, she hated goodbyes, and time was of the essence if she wanted to leave before morning. She worked through the last bell of the night, when everyone was expected to extinguish all light in thier rooms and go to bed.

She finished a couple hours later, and sealed each parchment in an envelop, and wrote each person's name on the front of the envelope that held their letter. She left them on her desk, and went to her closet. She grabbed a leather backpack and rummaged through her clothes, throwing several shirts, loincloths, a pair of breeches, and a spare pair of boots inside. She also added a small cosmetics kit and her the prized magiked bruise balm in one of the internal compartments, also adding a flint and steel. Finally, she tied a bedroll on top of the backpack, and headed over to her weapons rack. The belt knife she had gotten from her mysterious benefactor was attached to her belt already, she grabbed her glaive off the wall. Using a thin strand of silk rope, she tied one end just below the place where the glaive's blade met the pole, and the other end a foot and a half away from the first knot.

She slung the glaive on her back, and tightened the rope to make sure it fit snugly, the flat of the blade resting on her right shoulder blade. Kel grabbed her light wool cloak and a belt purse that had most of her spending money in it. She tied the purse to her belt, and fastened the cloak around her shoulders, leaving the right one uncovered in case she needed to go for her glaive, the fabric reaching down to her ankles. She slipped the backpack on, and took one last look at the home she had resided in for almost a year.

Kel felt a tear slide down her cheek as she said silent goodbyes to her sparrows, tasting the saltyness as it reached her lips. She blew out her candle and headed for the door, opening it carefully to avoid alerting any guards outside. She peered into the darkened hallway, no one in sight. She wanted the leave the palace right away, but there was someone she needed to visit first. What she would do after she left, she didn't really know. I might be able to settle down in one of the villages near the Gallan border, Kel thought as she made her way towards the teacher's quarters, but mom and dad would spare no expense to find her, and they would eventually. She would have to cross the Tuisane border, maybe even make her way to Maren. Kel knew it would be rough going, especially now since summer was starting. Raiding season would reach it's peak in about a month, and one girl with a glaive, no matter now skilled, wouldn't last long against a bandit group.

She crept quietly through the palace, heading for the teacher's quarters. As she was rounding a corner she saw movement up ahead. Reacting, she pulled her hood over her head and ducked behind a pillar, and held her breath as a palace guard walked by a few seconds later, completely oblivious to her presence. She peeked out from behind the pillar, and let go the breath she was holding when she saw the guard walk away, going about his business. She waited until he was a good distance away before leaving her hiding place and hurried down the rest of the hall and down a set of stairs. Soon she came to the door she was looking for. The names engraved on the bronze plate showed who lived there:

Numair Salmalin

Veralidaine Sarrasi

Gathering her courage, she knocked on the door, her knuckles tapping on the wood several times. Within moments, a young woman answered the door, her face framed by brown curls, her blue-grey eyes staring at Kel through the darkness. Daine gave a quiet gasp of surprise seeing who stood outside her door.

"Keladry, hello, what are you doing up at this time of night?" she said with a smile, but then she noticed what the younger girl had on. Something must be wrong, Kel was dressed for traveling, and had her glaive strapped to her back. The lost look in Kel's eyes scared Daine the most.

"I'm sorry I woke you, but I need your help. A favor actually," Kel said, her voice a whisper, "Can I come inside?"

"Oh, of course!" Daine repiled, and ushered Kel into her and Numair's rooms, which were quite spacious, given Numair's postion as the realm's most powerful mage, and her being the Wildmage. They both held highly respected postions within the king's inner circle.

"Keladry, what's going on? Why are you dressed for travel?" she asked, but the expression on the young girl's face told most of the story already. Kel figeted, for some reason she couldn't look Daine in the eye.

"Lord Wyldon dismissed me from my page training this afternoon," she explained, and didn't react to Daine's shocked gasp. The Wildmage folded Kel into a comforting hug, careful not to injure herself on the glaive.

"That ignorant fool. It should be apparent to anyone with eyes that you were good enough to continue your training. I'm so sorry Kel," Daine said sadly, she was close to tears, "But that doesn't explain...no...Kel...you're not..."

Kel nodded sadly, "l can't stay in Tortall, Daine. No matter where I go I'll always be known as 'the girl who wasn't good enough'. I...I just wouldn't be able to live with the shame."

"But where would you go? Kel...you're only eleven!"

"Honestly, I don't really know. But I probably won't be coming back, so could you take care of Peachblossom and my sparrows for me? Please don't try to talk me out of my decision, Daine. I just want to go," Kel pleaded.

Daine opened her mouth and began to say something, but decided against it, and just sighed sadly.

"I can't say I do understand, Keladry, but I'll help you anyway. It's the least I can do, and don't worry about your horse and sparrows. They'll be well looked after."

Kel smiled for the first time that day, "Thanks Daine, I knew I could count on you." She turned and headed for the door, but stopped when the Wildmage put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait. Come here for a second. I have something for you, to help on your journey," Daine said. Perplexed, Kel walked over to the older woman, and Daine lead her into her own personal quarters. She rummaged through one of her closets, the one she used for emergencies. After a few minutes Daine emerged, and held up two small bundles wrapped in leather, a triumpant grin on her face.

"Trail rations, for the road," she explained, "You don't want to die of hunger now, do you?"

Daine opened the flap of Kel's backpack and put the rations inside where she could find room. She then walked over to a bookcase and pulled a specific volume halfway out. Instantly, the bookcase slid to the side, revealing a hidden stairway behind it.

"This was built in case the palace ever got invaded," Daine explained, seeing the surprised look on Kel's face, "Numair uses it sometimes when he wants to slip out unnoticed. The tunnel goes right under the palace and ends near the river."

Kel embraced Daine, thanking her for all she did, and for agreeing to watch the animals. Kel entered the tunnel, and waved just as the bookcase slid back shut. Daine leaned against a wall and slumped to her knees, worry evident on her features, worry for a young woman forced to grow up too fast.

"Goddess and Mithros, watch over her," Daine whispered.

Daine was right, Kel realized, but then again she didn't have a reason to doubt the Wildmage. The spiral staircase descended about one hundred feet below the palace, then Kel, after grabbing a torch off the wall, headed down a long, musty tunnel. It hadn't been used recently, maybe except an occasional visit by Numair, and an half-inch thick coating of dust covered the floor. Mildew was growing on the walls, which were cut from stone, and it gave the whole place a stank odor. She noticed a couple other staircases as she walked along, they probably connected to King Jonothan and Queen Thayet's rooms, and maybe even Prince Roald's as well.

The walls changed from cut stone to a more natural look, like what you would see in a cave, and she could hear the faint trickling of water coming from somewhere, and the dampness became more noticeable. Stalagtites and stalagmites started to appear as she went deeper into the tunnel, and ducked as a few bats swooped down, flying by her making a loud screeching sound.

"After facing down spidrens with only a stick I shouldn't be afraid of a few bats," Kel thought. She dusted herself off and kept going down the tunnel. She made sure she had one hand near her glaive, just in case anything decided it could make a meal out of her. She had no idea of how far she had walked, but she knew the river was at least a half mile away from the palace, and the water from the ground was starting to seep into her boots. The light from her torch cast deep shadows on the tunnel walls, scaring some more bats from thier roosts. Finally, after an almost half-hour treading through the dampness, she came to her escape route's end. But to her surprise, there was no exit, just another wall. Kel sighed and rubbed her temples in frustration.

"Great. Now how do I get out of here? There has to be a switch or something hidden nearby," she deduced, "Or the exit is sealed by magic."

Kel slid the backpack off her shoulders, glad to be rid of the weight, even for a moment. She began to search the walls, taking off her gloves to get a better feel, and moved her hands around the rock, looking for an indentation that could indicate a hidden button. She didn't have any luck with the left side of the tunnel, nor the end, and was halfway through the right side; deciding if she should try to get up to the celing, when she found what she was looking for. A piece of stone that extended from the wall of the tunnel that didn't look natural, and moved down slightly when she gripped it firmly. Kel gave a small shout of triumph, and pulled the lever down with all her strength. She heard a loud creaking sound, and the rock wall at end of the tunnel split in two, and began to open like a set of double doors. Small pieces of rock fell from the celing, though none hit Kel. Cool air rushed in, replacing the staleness that had permeated in the tunnel before, and Kel sighed in contentment as the breeze flowed through her hair and over her skin. She looked outside, and saw the first sliver of light appear on the horizon; it was almost dawn.

She reached down for her backpack, wanting to be on her way, but tensed as she heard footsteps rapidly approaching from down the way she came. By the sound Kel guessed it was two people running side by side in chain mail. Kel threw her backpack on and sprinted for the tunnel's exit, but in her haste she failed to see the small rock in her path, and tripped. She landed flat on her face, the impact sending up a large cloud of dust from the floor.

"Halt in the name of the King!" a demanding voice shouted as Kel picked herself off the floor. She looked up to see two members of the royal guard standing only a few feet away, dressed in red tunics with chain mail underneath, both holding unsheathed swords. The one on the left had the badge of sergeant and a short beard, while his companion was only in his early twenties and had the badge of corporal wrapped around his left arm.

"Only thier Royal Highnesses, master Numair and mistress Daine can use these secret passageways. You are tresspassing on royal property. You are under arrest, come with us," the sergeant ordered, and took a couple of steps towards Kel, his right hand ready to grasp her by the shoulder, his sword ready in his other hand. He had seen the glaive strapped on the person's back and was taking no chances. The corporal gripped his blade in both hands, backing up his commander. Kel got back to her feet and swifty shed her backpack, unstrapping her glaive from her back. She dropped into a defensive stance, keeping the blade of her polearm between her and the two soldiers.

"My apologies. I did not mean to cause any trouble, but I found this to be the quickest means of getting out of the palace. However, I've come to far to let you stop me, so I ask that you turn around and walk away," Kel said, determination flashing in her hazel eyes, and gripped the staff of her glaive tighter.

"We gave you a chance, young master," the sergeant said. Kel gave a small grin. With the hood of her cloak up the soldiers couldn't see that she was a girl, "But since you won't yield to the Crown's mercy, we'll have to do this the hard way."

He gripped his sword in both hands and charged at Kel, slicing horizontally, trying to open her belly. She simply smirked and took a step back, blocking the slash with the wooden staff of her glaive. She jerked her left hand, knocking the sword away and leaving the sergeant open. She tried to butt him in the stomach with the wood end of the glaive, but the armored man was quicker, swatting away her weapon mere inches from his solar plexus. The block sent Kel into a spin, and she used the momentum to add more force into the strike she aimed at his hand, her 'broom sweeps clean' cut. In a flash of steel Kel sent the sergeant's sword flying, the blade landing at the feet of his subordiant. Even though the older man was more experienced, Kel was fresher, having toned her body through the last year, in the practice courts and during the spidren hunt during the page's summer camp.

Kel smacked the sergeant in the side of the head, sending him sprawling into the wall, knocking him out instantly. She was shocked to discover that she felt a sensation of glee as she watched the man hit the ground, a small trickle of blood appearing on his temple.

The corporal decided it would be a good idea to avenge his commander, and tried to attack Kel from behind. But she heard him coming, and put a stop to that idea, gripping her glaive with one hand, lifting it so the point rested just below his chin, stopping him in his tracks.

"Are you sure you want to press your luck?" Kel asked with a smile.

The look of fear on the man's face was priceless, "No...no...ummmm...cya!" he muttered, and then turned on his heel and ran back into the darkness.

"And by the way, I'm a GIRL!!!" Kel shouted after him. She allowed herself a small smile of victory, but it quickly left her face as she realzied she didn't have much time before reinforcements came. Suddenly the whole area began to shake, and Kel looked back in horror as the stone doors slowly began to close. Thinking quickly, Kel restrapped her glaive across her back, and grabbed her backpack as she tired to outrace whatever magic that was forcing the doors shut. She ran faster than she had ever had in her entire life, and leaped through the gap just as the exit sealed shut, landing on the dirt outside with a thud. Kel picked herself off the ground and dusted off, looking back to the now closed escape route. She saw that she had emerged from part of the rockface below a small cliff near the river. With the exit shut it appeared like a normal part of the geography, indistinguishable from the surrounding rock. She looked up and saw the palace of Corus in the distance, its towers shining in the dawn's early light.

Kel remembered all the good time she had over the past year with Neal and all her other friends amongst the pages, and she would miss them. For some odd reason, she would miss Joren and his cronies too, she had participated in some fantastic brawls against them. Maybe she would finally earn his respect if she ever comes back, though she doubted she ever would.

Kel gave one last look to the royal capital, then turned her back on it forever, her strides carrying her towards the rising sun, her cloak waving in the morning breeze. She was ready to start her new life, no matter where her travels would take her, and she was determined to become a warrior the equal of...no, better than any Totallian knight.

Her tale begins now.

But unbeknowst to Kel, one day she will return to Tortall, and her name will become legend.

Keladry, Protector of the Small

To be continued...


	2. Her new life

Disclaimer: I don't own Protector of the Small. That series belongs to Tamora Pierce. Any original characters and cities I do own however.

**Protector of the Small: The Power Within Us All**

**Chapter Two**

Keladry drifted in and out of consciousness as she laid in the snow, her body almost completely covered by the white powder. Her skin was a sickly pale color, and her full lips were deathly blue. Her nightmares were fueled by the fever she had developed as the bitter cold entered her body. When she was able to wake up, Kel tried to get on her feet and walk, but her muscles just wouldn't move. Violent coughs racked her body; her throat felt like one raw lump. She felt the darkness wash over her, and she resigned herself to the Black God's embrace.

"Is she alive?" a gruff voice asked, a hand lifting away part of the cloak concealing the young girl's face. The sound somehow broke into the fever induced haze that had clouded her mind, and she regained consiousness just long enough to crack open an eyelid, an action that did not go unnoticed by the group of people around her.

"By Aurorius she is alive! Soran, grab that pigsticker she has on her back, Garrath you grab her backpack. I'll take her myself," the man said, and Kel felt herself being lifted into a pair of strong arms, and a blanket was wrapped around her shivering body. Her vision cleared slightly, and she could see a group of soldiers surrounding the man who held her in his arms. They were dressed in heavy cloaks and thick woollen tunics with mail shirts over the fabric. All the men wore wool lined helmets to protect thier ears from frostbite , and all wore gloves of some sort, and were armed with longswords. Two of the men had bows, and one was armed with a halberd. Kel snuggled into the man's tunic, trying to conserve what little body heat she had left, earning her a concerned smile from the soldier.

"Back amongst the living are we? What are ye doing all the way out here in this icy hell?" Kel's savior asked. He looked to be in his early thirties, and had brown eyes and a trimmed brown beard with no hint of grey. The golden medallion he wore suggested his postion as leader.

"I...uuuugghhhh...ahhhhhh," Kel muttered weakly, the pain in her entire body making impossible for her to talk. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she passed out again.

"Come on lads, she's in a bad way! We need to get her back to base as fast as we can or she won't survive! Now move it!" the squad leader shouted, and turned to head back up the path the squad had marked as they went on thier daily patrol through the mountains. The other patrolmen followed behind on foot; horses wouldn't be able to tread on the rocky mountain paths. Luckily they were all wearing magiked footwear that protected thier feet against frostbite.

One of the soldiers was a healer, and she stood by her commander's side and laid a gentle hand on Kel's forehead, letting the power of the goddess Gwenelan flow into the sickly young woman, healing some of the damage caused by the frostbite that had begun to set in her fingers and toes. The spell also prevented more injury from occuring. It broke the healer's heart seeing the condition Kel was in. What could have happened to force a girl this young to try and cross the Kyran pass all by herself, and in this weather?! The healer simply shook her head and concentrated on doing her duty, the answers would come later.

Hours passed by as the squad tredged through the snow in silent misery, moving slowly to make sure no one got lost in the near white-out blizzard. The group was always on alert , watching for ambushes from any snow monsters that might be laying in wait. Two Igaboons; large white furred ape immortals similar to yetis, tried their luck and attacked them, but were quickly delt with by the archers. Blood from the immortal's arrow wounds stained the snow red, and four of the soldiers carried the carcasses with them; Igaboon furs and claws were prized by wizards and sorcerors for thier magical value.

Kel remained unconsious for the entire trip, a fact that worried the healer. Her breathing was becoming more and more shallow, and in her unconsiousness figited in sergeant Blaine's arms. The healer, Serenity, used all of her prepared spells on the sick girl, but thier effects were diminishing every time she cast them. That meant that this girl either had some innate magic resistance, or all this cold was interfering with the magical aura of this entire area, which had been know to happen from time to time.

Finally the patrol reached its desination, a keep built inbetween the rock cliffs of the pass, effectivly cutting it off from the rest of the world...well...not many people can make it through the Kyran Pass, so it was kind of a moot issue. There were no open windows, and the wooden gate was shut tight, although there were a number of watchmen on duty walking the crennelations.

"Alpha squad, why have you returned from patrol early? Expain yourselves," the head watchman shouted down from the battlements.

"We came across this young girl passed out near the crossroads. She needs immediate healing if she's going to survive. Let us enter!" the sergeant Blaine yelled back, and lifted the blanketed Kel up slightly to give the watchman a better look. He grinned slightly when he saw the watchman's eyes almost bug out under his helmet when he saw Kel.

"By the gods...open the gate!" he ordered to the men standing guard next to the large wooden door, who unbarred it and pulled it open allowing the members of squad Alpha to enter. Awaiting them as they came in were two priests of Aurorius, who took Kel from Blaine and rushed her to their shrine to treat her injuries and frostbite.

Of all the nightmares Kel had experienced in her life, the one where her brother Conal held her by her legs out of one of the tower windows of Fief Mindelan frightened her the most. Only in this dream, Conal actually drops her, and she could hear herself screaming as she plummeted to the ground below. But just as she hits the ground, the surroundings of her subconsiousness turned to black, and Kel felt herself waking up. In her half awake state, Kel felt herself lying in something soft, probably bed sheets by the feel. She tried to move her fingers, but hissed in pain as a burning sensation shot up her arms. Not wanting to experience that again, she decided to open her eyes, which she immediatley regreted doing as the bright light from the outside invaded her retina, causing the headache she had to get worse. She winced and clamped her eyes shut, then felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder.

"You're awake, that's good. I have never seen anyone sleep for so long," a brunette woman in priestess robes said, "Welcome back to the land of the living. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Light...too bright...," Kel croaked, her throat was as parch as a desert. She realized that her earlier observation was true. She was lying in bed, the down comforter pulled up to her neck for warmth. It felt like her hands and feet were bandaged, and Kel guessed that she had suffered frostbite trying to make her way through the Pass. The priestess gave a small gasp of surprise, and got up to blow out a few of the candles in the healing room, reducing the illumination by a great deal. Kel tried to open her eyes again, and she was glad to find that her vision had cleared a bit; instead of a white blur she viewed her surroundings as if thier was a veil of smoke in the room. She could see where everything was, but it was all distorted.

"You really had me worried you know," the priestess mentioned as she poured a glass of water from a pitcher set on the nightstand, and lifted to the young woman's lips so she could drink. Kel sipped the water thankfully, not wanting to moistion her sore throat too fast, "My name is Saria of Naruun, and my apprentices and I had a good deal of trouble putting you back together young lady."

"You...have my...thanks," Kel croaked, though she felt her voice returning to her as the water moistened her throat, "Where am I?"

"Kyran Keep, in one of our healing chambers. Been out for three days, you have," Saria replied, gathering up the cup and a few of her instruments.

Kel blanched, "Three whole days..."

"You're lucky to be alive, that you are. Sergeant Camosille wants to talk with you later, if you wish," the priestess said, and with a wave left Kel so she could get some rest. She readily obliged, falling into a deep slumber, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. She slept peacefully, no nightmares haunting her in her dreams.

She woke up several hours later, and as she opened her eyes, she saw someone sitting by her bedside, keeping watch over her as she slept. He looked about thirty, tall and powerfully built. Dark brown hair topped his head, and his beard was cut in a neat goatee. He was dressed in a tan tunic with gold embrodering, breaches, and was armed with an elegant longsword sheathed at his side. His brown eyes analyzed the young woman he had saved, trying to decide if she was a fool or just incredibaly brave. He figured it was a bit of both.

"Good morning," he said cheerfuly, "I am glad you are okay. You gave us all a scare that ye did. My name is Sir Blaine Camosille, Holy Knight of Aurorius. May I ask your name, young lady?"

Kel was hesitant at first. For all she knew these people held her prisoner, and this was the beginning of an interigation. But the kind treatment she had recieved from Saria the priestess, and the honest look in Sir Camosille's eyes told her otherwise. She could trust these people, and especially the man sitting by her side. Even though she had been delerious with fever, she somehow knew that he was the one who cradled her in his arms as she was taken for healing. This man had protected her when she was unable to do so on her own, and that meant everything to Kel.

"Keladry of..." she began to say, but then remembered she wasn't a noble anymore, "...my name is Keladry. Thank you for saving me Sir knight."

"You're more than welcome young lady. Now that introductions are out of the way, may I ask what you were doing in that icy death trap by yourself, and without the proper protection I may add?" Blaine asked, a sarcastic smirk on his face. Kel took a deep breath. She hoped her story wasn't too far fetched, although...this man seemed to be a sensible fellow.

"Well...it's a long story..."

"I have plenty of time to spare. Now let's start at the beginning. I assume you were heading east in the pass, so that means ye call one of the lands to the west home. So where are you from? Maren, Tuisane, Tyra?" he inquired, helping Kel sit up.

"I'm from a kingdom called Tortall, a land farther west than even Tusaine," Kel explained, and Blaine's eyes widened in shock.

"By Aurorius, you've traveled a long way. Why did you risk such a long journey to leave your homeland?"

Kel sighed, "It started when I tried to become a knight...," Kel began, and Blaine cocked an eyebrow. She spent the next two hours or so retelling her tale from the beginning, with the knight interrupting her from time to time to ask a question or get an explaination of a unfamiliar term or word. When she was done, he rose out of his seat and walked over to the wash basin and wiped his face off with a towel. Kel could see a scowl on his face as he did so. He was angry. At her or someone else, she couldn't be sure, but Kel could sense a strong aura of power around this man. She decided that he wasn't someone you wanted mad at you. He stood at the other side of the room for a few seconds, trying to regain his composure, and returned to his seat by Kel's bed when he felt he could contain his emotions.

"Well, I know one thing for sure," he said, a faint hint of anger in his tone, "Your training master has no honor. To dismiss you from your training because of your gender is ludicris and absurd. I haven't known you for that long and I can already see the potential knight in you, Keladry."

Kel bowed her head in thanks...and partially to conceal blush that had crept into her cheeks.

"I thank you for your kind words, my lord," she said meekly.

Blaine chuckled as he patted Kel on the hand, "As I said, call me Blaine."

He got up and headed for the door, "I'll take my leave of you now. Get some rest, and I will see you in the morning. A servant will bring some soup later. Sleep well, Keladry."

She smiled as Blaine left, feeling content for the first time in months. She moved a strand of brown hair out of her face with a bandaged hand, and laid back down, her exahusted body soon surrenduring to sleep.

Out in the hall, Blaine softly shut the door behind him and leaned against the cold stone of the wall on the other side of the hallway, and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. Never in his life had he seen such a resilient young woman. She was a bit reckless perhaps, but you would have to be to try and cross Kyran Pass in the beginning of autumn. But the dejected look in her eyes as she told her tale clutched at his heart. Never had he heard of something so dispicable as denying a person a chance to prove themselves because of thier gender. That practice went the way of race discrimination over two hundred years ago. He even had a niece that was studying to become an Order of the Bow Initiate with the Sylvian elves.

It was not uncommon for women to join the ranks of warriors, although most of the fighters in the country were men. There had to be a way for Keladry to realize her dream. In the short time he had known her, the girl with the vibrant hazel eyes had become like a daughter to him.

He had been thinking for quite some time when suddenly, and idea popped into his head. It would require a long talk with his wife, but he was hopeful that Janienne would like what he had in mind. Smiling at his own cleverness, he headed of to his quarters, the sound of his boots on stone the only noise in the otherwise deserted corridor.

"Now where did I leave the oregeno? I know its around here somewhere..." a woman asked herself as she searched her cubboards for the wayward jar of spice. In her thirties, she was beautiful with brunette hair, abalaster skin and emerald green eyes. She was currently in her kitchen inside her and her husband's spacious quarters, preparing tonight's dinner. His positon as leader of Alpha squad afforded them some good benefits, although they would be relocating to the capital city of Salivan soon.

"Ah, there it is! I wonder what it was doing up there...ahhh not again!" Janinne Camosille groaned as the jar slipped out of her fingers and burst open on her apron, the seasoning spreading all over the fabric. She sighed and went about cleaning up the mess using a brush and a floor pan, when the door opened and her husband walked inside, and by the look on his exhausted face he apparently had something important on his mind. But when he saw the state his wife was in he could only chuckle in amusement and kneeled down to help her clean up.

"You look exhausted husband. Is your state a result of your young charge, am I right?" she asked, amusement glistening in her eyes. "She kept you up all last night if I'm not mistaken."

"That is correct Janienne. By the gods I have never met a young woman so reslilent. From what she has told me I think she may have traveled over two thousand miles on her own! Any normal person would have either succomed to exposure or been eaten by a monster. It's a miracle she survived," Blaine said as he discarded the remains of the jar into a basket nearby. His wife put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Blaine, it seems to me that you've become fond of this young woman. She reminds you of Terari, doesn't she?" Janienne said, metioning her and Blaine's niece. He nodded and took off his sword belt and rested his blade on a corner of the nearby wall. Sitting down in a chair next to the table, he ran a hand through his now messed up chestnut hair, "Yes she does actually. Terari and Keladry have similar personalities: honorable but bullheaded...although Keladry knows when it's time to follow orders. I got that impression from when I talked with her eariler."

"Keladry, so that's her name. It's very beautiful. I just wish that there was something we could do to help her," Janienne said solemly as she set the table, but then she noticed the mischevious grin on her husband's face. She placed her hands on her hips and gave him her best glare. "I know that smirk. What are you thinking?"

Blaine chuckled, "I can't keep anything from you my darling wife. I do have an idea, but I'm not sure if you would agree with it. It would change our lives drastically, but for the better I would think."

Janienne's eyes widened in realization, and her full lips thinned into a gentle smile.

"You want us to adopt Keladry, don't you..."

"Not only adopt her Janienne, make her a knight apprentice. Think about it. She deserves much more in life than what she's gotten, although I do realize problems might occur, especially since she hasn't been claimed by an elemental spirit," Blaine said, rubbing his chin with his left hand. Suddenly he felt slender hands massage his shoulders and he sighed in contentment as the day's stress was dispelled. Janienne knew just which spot to rub to make him melt.

"Doesn't she have a mother and father already? Don't get me wrong, I would love to bring her into our home, but I would not want to intrude on the responsibilities that her real parents have." Janienne asked as she removed her hands from her husband's shoulders and went back to the stove to grab a dish that had finished cooking.

"I already thought of that. We wouldn't take in Keladry as mother and father, but as aunt and uncle," Blaine explained, and his mouth started to water as the smell of his wife's cooking entered his nostrils. She held out a spoonfull of the stuff right next to his mouth, but pulled it away teasingly when he tried to take a bite.

"You're a horrible, evil woman, you know that? I swear Janienne, you are the only person capable of making a complete bitch out of me."

Janienne's laughter filled the entire room, "I thought that was the reason you married me!"

Her husband's eyes widened in indignation and his lips started to move as if to say something, but then he thought better of it and shook his head.

"So I'm assuming that we're in agreement then? We'll take Keladry in?" he asked, and Janienne nodded yes. Inwardly she was estatic. She and her husband had been trying to have a child for years without success, and now, if the young woman agrees of course, they would be responsible for her care and upbringing. She always wanted to be a parent, and in her mind this was the next best thing.

"Excellent! I'll visit her tommorrow morning and hopefully she will agree to us taking her in. Now, I'm starved, so let's eat!" Blaine exclaimed, and his wife laughed into her hand. Men, always thinking about thier stomachs. She served supper, and the rest of the evening was spent discussing the finer details as they ate, and the hours passed by quickly. As the last bell of the night tolled, they changed into their night clothes and went to bed, falling asleep in each others arms.

Kel relaxed as she petted an orange tabby cat that had somehow made its way into her room, and sighed as she glanced at the wrappings on her hands. She hoped that they would heal completely, and not affect her ability to wield a sword properly. She had woken up an hour or so ago, feeling more refreshed than she had in days. The aching in her joints had almost faded completely, and her extremities didn't sting as much, which was a good sign.

The cat meowed and curled into Keladry's chest, and she giggled as she scratched it behind the ears. Suddenly there was a knock at her door, and Kel perked up as it opened, revealing the priestess she met yesterday. Saria held the door open and Blaine walked in right behind her, carrying a bowl of soup in his hands. With a smile and a wave the blonde haired woman left, closing the door behind her so the knight and the young woman could have some privacy.

"Good morning," Blaine said cheerfully. He had obviously slept well the night before. His clothes were clean and immaculate, and his hair was neatly combed back. The knight had to have trimmed his beard when he shaved. He set the bowl on a tray that someone had put on the nightstand while Kel had slept, and shooed the cat out of the way as he helped her sit up in the bed.

"Good morning to you too my lord. I trust you slept well?" Kel asked, and Blaine placed the tray over her lap and motioned for her to hold up her hand.

"Priestess Saria said that your hands should be fully healed by now, so why don't you give them a try young lady," he said, unwrapping the last bandage on her left hand. She watched with nervous anticipation as her newly fixed hands were revealed, and released the breath she was holding in relief when she saw the pink-tinted skin underneath. There was no evidence of the frostbite and no scars at all.

"Go ahead, give them a go," Blaine said as he finished taking off the bandages on Kel's other hand. She complied and besides a little stiffness her fingers worked just fine. She thanked whatever gods that protected this land for the skill of the healers in this fortress. Taking a spoon off the tray, she slowly began to eat the soup, letting the warm liquid moistion her throat. It was chciken broth, not one of her favorites, but as hungry as she was anything would taste good.

"I am glad you are feeling up to snuff. Now, I have a question to ask of you. If you are interested of course."

Kel put down the spoon and looked at the knight with a mixture of confusion and dissapointment. He probably going to ask what orphanage she would like to go to. All the miles and hardships she had to go through were for nothing!

"Y..ye..yes my lord?" she stuttered, and the tremor in her voice did not go unnoticed by the older man sitting next to her. He gave Kel a comforting smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"Relax. I was simply going to ask if you would like to travel to the Republic's capital of Salivan with my wife and me."

Kel's eyes widened in surprise and she tried to speak, but her words came out as garbled nonsense.

"Ha ha ha I see you're at a loss for words. I'll explain. About two months ago I recieved a message from the Supreme Knight Commander. He reassigned me back to the capital to take charge of the troops protecting the city. I sent my acceptance letter with the last message courier that left last month. But then you arrived on our door step so to speak. I can't in good conscience leave you here or place you in an orphanage. So what do you say?" he explained, and Kel seemed shellshocked for the moment as her mind processed the possibilities that had opened before her.

"Any place is better than this cold hell I guess," she said after a bit, earning her a chuckle from the older man, "But wouldn't I be a burden. I don't want to impose..."

Blaine raised a hand and cut Kel off, "Don't think anything of it. My wife Janienne and I...we are unable to have children of our own, and it does get lonely with just the two of us."

Kel broke out into an ear to ear smile, "I would be honored to live with you and your wife sir knight. I'll work hard to earn my keep, I promise! I have some training with a sword and several years with the glaive you found with me, and I have some ability to ride a horse..."

"I'm not asking you to enter my home as a servant. We have decided to adopt you as our niece, and I'm willing to make you my Knight Apprentice, but you'll have to work extra hard to make it into the ranks of the Holy Knights. Are you up for it?" Blaine asked Kel surprised him by leaning forward and hugging him around the shoulders.

"Of course...uncle!" she said with glee, almost spilling what remained of the soup on the floor. They made idle conversation until she was done eating, then the knight took the bowl and tray off her lap and left, promising to come back after his patrol to help her pick out some supplies for the trip to the capital. He also promised to give her a special present, and his last words to her almost brought tears to her eyes, which surpirsed her, considering that it was only a year ago that she was forced to wear her Yamani mask, the emotionless expression that helped her cope with the taunts and twisted practical jokes of the other pages in the Tortallian Royal Palace.

"Welcome to the family, Keladry Camosille."

She realized then that the emotionless mask she had been forced to wear for over five years was now broken beyond repair. It was kind of unnerving, but Kel decided that she would just have to get used to it. Besides, from what her new uncle had described, the kingdom she was in; The Republic of Salivan, was way more tolerant of female warriors than Tortall was. She wouldn't have to hide her emotions, although she would always conduct herself in the manner befitting a noble, even though she wasn't one any more.

Kel sighed as she laid back down and attempted to fall asleep again. Things had gotten more interesting, even more that what she had expected. But that was a good thing. She had gotten another chance to achieve her dream, and she would be damned if she wouldn't try her hardest to grasp it.

She groaned as she stretched her tired muscles, and pulled the sheets over her body. Feeling more content than she had in months, Keladry of Camosille drifted off into a restfull slumber, dreaming of the challenges and adventures that awaited her.

To be continued.....


	3. A power revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Protector of the Small. That series belongs to Tamora Pierce. I do own any original characters, however!

Author's Note: I can't decide who to pair Kel up with couple wise, so I'll let my fans decide. I've come up with these pairings I like:

Kel / Joren

Kel / Roald

Kel / OC

Kel / Dom (I'm really not leaning towards this one. There are too many on already. But if that's what the readers want, oh well. ; )

....And if anyone chooses Kel/Wyldon I'll come through the screen and hit you with a giant tuna! = : - {

Now on to the fic!

**Protector of the Small: The Power Within Us All**

**Chapter 3**

The journey to the Republic's capital of Salivan started at dawn a few days later, and until the caravan carrying Keladry, her new aunt and uncle, and a few guards made their way out of the rest of the Kyran Pass, it was slow going as well. The icy wind clawed at the canvas roofs of the wagons, and one even blew off, sending the guards scrambling into the snow after it. The cold ate through the heavy wool cloaks, padded tunics, and down insulated boots everyone wore, but thanks to the clerics back at the fortress all the group's clothing was magically enchanted to prevent frostbite. But protecting sensitive noses against the chill was another matter, however.

"Achoo!" Kel sneezed, and reached back into one of her saddlebags for something to wipe her nose with. She settled on a handkerchief, and as she was blowing her nose, she noticed Aunt Jainee move her brown and white mare next to her own horse.

"If it gets too cold you can rest inside one of the wagons. We still have a ways to go before we exit the pass, and I don't want you to have a relapse of your illness," the older woman said.

Kel put the handkerchief back into her saddlebag, and she swore that her horse; a tan mare named Chessnut, snorted in irritation.

"I'm all right. But the cold is starting to make my skin itch. How much longer did my lord say we had to travel until we reached that city...what was the name...Garath?" Kel asked, and gave Chessnut an affectionate rub on the head.

"It'll be another day and a half ride yet. But once we arrive we can rest easy. Garath is a dwarven city, and it's been built underground near a volcanic vent. They even have hot springs for visitors to use," Kel's new aunt explained, and rode off to join her husband near the front of the caravan.

Kel cocked an eyebrow in interest. Dwarves? She had never heard of a race named that, although she had known of a few height challenged humans given that description. But that thought left her mind as she shuddered in anticipation of being able to submerge her body in blissful warm water. She chuckled as she adjusted her new sword belt, and fixed her hood so it sat better on her head. The sword she wore was a gift from Blaine. He had used it during his own knighthood training, and it was well worn but excellently made. The blade was a little dull, but Kel planned to have it sharpened at a smithy in Garath with some of the pocket money that her new aunt and uncle had given her.

She watched as the snow swirled around them, and she realized that it reminded her of the cherry blossoms that would bloom back on the Yamani Islands. Kel took in a relaxing breath and focused her attention on the path ahead.

_Hmmmm.....I wonder how Yukimi is doing on the Islands? I'm fairly sure that mom and dad have contacted the emperor and asked him to search for me there. I don't plan on returning anytime soon, but I hope that I finish with my training so I can be back in time for Roald and Chinkoneski's wedding in a few years._

Suddenly, all the horses came to a stop, and eyed the cliffs nervously, their ears twitching in every direction. The riders tried their best to get their mounts moving, but the mares stubbornly refused to budge.

"What's the matter Chessnut? Come on, calm down," Kel said, and rubbed the mare's mane affectionately. Without warning, Kel's horse reared up and almost threw her out of the saddle. Kel held onto the reins for dear life, hugging the saddle with her thighs and trying to soothe Chessnut. Finally the horse calmed down enough for Kel to regain control, and she immediately rode off to find her uncle. She found him near the head of the caravan. He was conversing with some other soldiers, and they all were gripping the hilts of their weapons.

"Something is wrong uncle. The horses are restless. I think that something's coming....something bad," Kel said, and Blaine nodded once.

"You have good instincts Keldary. They may have smelled Igaboon in the air. If that's the case, it would be better to keep moving," the Holy Knight explained.

"Why is that?"

"Because Igaboons like to throw things, especially boulders."

Kel's eyes widened with her concern. "Oh I get it. In this narrow pass it wouldn't take much accuracy on their part to hit one of the wagons."

"Exactly. So until we reach a more open area I want you to stay close to your aunt. You don't have the proper training yet to deal with creatures of this size," Blaine then place a hand on Kel's shoulder. She glanced at Blaine's armored hand, then looked back at the knight, her hazel orbs filled with concern and worry.

"I know we haven't known each other long, but I want to be assured you'll do this, niece."

A protest came and died in Kel's throat. The thing she wanted most was to be beside him in battle. But to Blaine's point of view, she was just an eleven year old girl with an above average skills in combat for her age. She had no business being in combat, at least until she had gotten the training she needed. So she swallowed her pride and nodded. She would do as her uncle asked. The older man grinned, "I knew I could count on you Kel. On your way now."

Kel rode off to find the wagon her aunt was riding in, while Blaine shouted to the other soldiers, who listened in rapt attention.

"All right, we're not staying here a second longer! Everyone move out!"

The soldiers in the front of the caravan relayed Blaine's orders to the ones in the middle and those soldiers did the same for the ones in the back. By some miracle the riders managed to get their mounts moving, and soon the entire train of wagons and people was back underway.

Kel found her aunt riding on her horse along side the caravan's fourth wagon. She was having a conversation with the driver, a chiseled man of about twenty five.

"I see my darling husband sent you back here to keep me company. How nice of him," she said, and excused herself so she could ride next to her niece.

"I figured he didn't want me to become a smear on the underside of an Igaboon's foot," Kel replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, feeling a little disappointed in herself. Jainee laughed in spite of herself and felt a pang of sympathy when she saw the dejected look on her niece's features.

"Now it's too cold for you to be frowning like that! It's not becoming of an up and coming knight like yourself. "

Kel looked back up at her aunt and nodded, "You're absolutely right. I guess I was just feeling sorry for myself. "

"Hmmmm. I understand completely. But I have a feeling that you'll be using that sword sooner than you think," said Janinee, and then she turned her gaze back onto the road ahead. Kel tried to do the same, but her mind was on her aunt's words. _I was wrong to doubt my uncle. He has years of experience on me. If I was back on the Islands the price for questioning a superior's orders would be execution. It's a good thing that they're more lenient here. _

Kel shook her head, trying to get rid of the memory of when she attended the execution of forty palace guards that had suddenly popped into her head. She felt sick every time she thought of that moment, and she felt her stomach start to churn. Kel desperately tried to think of something else to think about, eventually settling on trying to imagine what their destination would look like.

_I wonder...what is the capital city like? I hope it has towering spires and a grand palace like Corus has. I should ask uncle Blaine once we stop in Garath. It looks like I have a lot of studying to do...ouch! What the hell?!_

She could feel it. A stinging sensation that started on the tops of her hands and quickly moved to her fingers. It was like a thousand needles being stuck into her skin, or being stung by a half dozen bees on both hands. Kel seethed through clenched teeth, and massaged her hands through her gloves, attempting to ignore the stinging at first, but as the miles went by, it only got worse. Kel worried that her injuries were acting up, and was debating if she should head over to one of the supply wagons to have her hands examined by a healer. She decided against it after a moment's thought. The pain wasn't that bad, and she had survived worse. But as the caravan approached a fork in the path, the sensation in her hands suddenly intensified, and she could hear a whisper in her mind, a voice like none she'd ever heard before. It was trying to tell her something, but the sound was still too low for Kel to hear. Then, as Kel considered going to a healer after all, the sound suddenly cleared, the voice shouting a dire warning.

_LOOK UP!!_

Kel forced her eyes skyward, just as a whistling sound was heard, and her hazel orbs widened in sheer horror at what she saw. A huge brown colored boulder was barreling straight at them!

"EVERYONE LOOK OUT! INCOMING!!!" cried Kel, and she pointed upward. Other soldiers shouted out their own warnings, but they were one second too late as the huge rock slammed into one of the wagons with deadly accuracy, sending splinters of wood flying and knocking both driver and the horses to the ground. More boulders began to land, and people dove for cover, the soldiers unsheathing their weapons. The commotion caused Kel's horse to panic, and she had to pull back hard on the reins to stop Chessnut from bolting.

"Chessnut stop it! It's all right! It's all right!" Kel's soothing words reached Chessnut's ears, and the mare stopped bucking wildly, though the horse fidgeted nervously as more boulders rained around them. Kel could hear her uncle up at the head of the column shouting out orders to his men, his face an example of calm composure, even as people dove for cover as another giant rock demolished another wagon, flattening both driver and horses against the stone wall of the pass. The impact sent up a cloud of snow, and when it cleared, the body of the wagon's driver could be seen slumped up in a mass of splintered wood, his lifeblood seeping out of the many wounds on his body. Even from where Kel was, it was apparent that the man was dead. She sent up a silent prayer to Mithros on the man's behalf, but was shaken as a primeval roar resounded throughout the valley as a huge creature appeared high above the assembled humans, standing at the very edge of the cliff.

The alarm was raised, and the caravan's archers knocked their bows and fired at the creature, a nine foot tall biped with hairy white fur. It reminded Kel of the monkeys she had seen back at Corus's Royal Menagerie, only larger and much more heavily muscled. It was wearing a crude loincloth and an axe tucked into a leather belt wrapped around its waist. The monster opened its mouth, revealing knife-long fangs, and unleashed another primeval roar, the horrible sound forcing the humans below to cover their ears in pain. The vibration caused snow to slide off the cliffside and fall to the ground. The monster's roar was the last straw for Chessnut. The mare gave a frightened whiney and reared up on its hind legs, bucking Kel of the horse's back. The young woman landed ingloriously in the snow, while Chessnut ran off in a gallop back down the pass.

Kel got up slowly and used her left hand to massage her lower back, which was sore from the hard landing she had suffered, even though the snow cushioned her fall somewhat. But then she realized that a large mass was standing above her, blocking her view of the sun. She looked up, and when she did the icy hand of fear grip her heart. Standing before her was the Igaboon with the axe. Kel thought that the thing was disgusting from a distance, but now that it was close up she realized the creature stunk too. Kel tried to move her legs, but the appendages wouldn't obey her body's commands. Her fear kept her immobile, frozen, just like the ice that surrounded them. The Igaboon just stared down at her, as if trying to decide exactly what to do with his new prize. Kel quickly looked around to see if anyone could lend her aid, but all the soldiers were engaged with other Igaboons who had arrived to assist the first one, who appeared to be their leader.

Seeing that she would get no help, Kel drew her sword and scrambled to her feet. The creature saw the movement, and with almost unimaginable force, brought it's axe down in a thunderous swing. Kel dodged out of the way just in time. As she moved, she could feel the gust created by the force of the creature's swing, which missed her by inches. The blade of the axe sundered the ground, sending shattered rock and snow flying in all directions.

Kel quickly got to her feet and raised her sword, but the force of her impact with the ground had sucked the breath from her lungs. She struggled for air, and looked up just in time to see the Igaboon raise its axe high above it's head. But before it could bring down the killing blow, a fan of fire slammed into it from behind The flames singed its fur, and the creature roared in pain, and searched around itself for the cause of it's injury. It found the source right behind it, and Kel's face echoed her surprise at who she saw.

For behind the Igaboon stood Jainee, her outstretched hands still steaming in the cold air from the spell she just unleashed. Kel's aunt lowered her arms, but still kept her fists clenched, ready to cast more magic if need be.

"Step away from my niece, monster! NOW!" the older woman shouted, but silently prayed to whatever gods were listening that the Igaboon would decide to fight another day. Her magic is nowhere near as strong as some of the other sorcerers in the caravan, and the giant furred apes had been known to shrug off incredible amounts of damage.

The Igaboon let loose an ear drum shattering roar, and with lightning speed he charged toward Jainee, closing the distance between them within seconds, the creature's footsteps rocking the ground. Thinking quickly, Jainee leapt to the side at the last second letting the creature pass by, and let off another spell. A rope made of pure energy entangled the Igaboon's legs, causing it to crash to the ground, rock and show shooting up from the force of the impact. But as the huge ape came crashing down, it lashed out violently and with a fist the size of a dragon's head, hit Jainee with a backhand and sent her flying into a boulder nearby. Her body hit the jagged rock with a sickening crunch, and to Kel's horror the young woman could see blood staining the stone where her aunt had hit.

"NOOOOOOOO!! Aunt Jainee!" Kel cried out, and she saw her aunt's body hit the ground. The sight filled her with a rage she had never felt before. It was like there was a fire inside of her, and it was growing with every second. She retrieved her sword from the snow, and slowly walked over to the now prone Igaboon.

"You gods forsaken monster. What right do you have attacking us?! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE!! Well, I'm not going to let you do this to anyone else!" she shouted. The monster, still under the effects of Jainee's spell, rolled onto it's back and roared at Kel out of pure frustration. It thrashed at it's bonds, desperately trying to break free of the magic that held it. Kel didn't give it the chance. She leaped onto the Igaboon's chest and gripped her sword in both hands, pointing the blade downwards, the point resting just inches from the space right between the monster's eyes.

"May the Black God have mercy on you in the next world," Kel said icily, and plunged her sword into the monster's skull, forcing the blade in up to the hilt. Blood as red as the monster's eyes seeped out of the wound coloring the snow, some of the splatter getting on Kel's tunic and cloak. The Igaboon gave one last gasping breath, then it moved no more. But Kel took no time to enjoy her victory. She left her sword inside the monster, and ran as fast as she could to her aunt's side. Kel gave a gasp of horror as she gazed on her aunt's broken body. Jainee lay in the snow, blood oozing out of many deep gashes, and one leg was bent the wrong way. Kel knelt down, and clasped one of her aunt's hands between her own. She could feel a pulse, but it was faint.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry! Please wake up, please!" Kel cried, and nearly wept with joy as her aunt took one shuddering breath, and opened her eyes.

"Keladry...is that...you?" Jainee asked.

Kel nodded, "Yes it's me. I so glad you're alive! Just hold on, I'll go and find a healer!"

But as Kel got up, Jainee grasped the end of the young woman's cloak, stopping Kel in mid stride.

"Don't bother. I feel it...the for me..."

Kel's expression changed from hope to pure shock, "No you don't! I won't let you die!"

Jainee's eyes started to slowly close, "...just stay with me..."

Kel was at her aunt's side in an instant, her hazel eyes brimming with tears. She knelt back down and clasped her aunt's hand tenderly. She could only watch as Jainee's breathing slowed, her eyes closed, and her entire body went limp. Kel let her tears stream down her cheeks, and she let out a scream of pure anguish. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned her head just in time to watch Blaine and several other soldiers converge on her. Kel saw her uncle's features change from triumph to grief, and she averted her eyes in shame.

"I...I take full blame my lord. I should've gone to get help I, I..." she said through her sobs, but was silenced when the knight knelt next to her and placed gentle hands on her shoulders.

"There was nothing you could have done. I'm just glad she died saving your life," Blaine said, and Kel looked up at him, "That's the way she would have wanted to go."

Kel swallowed hard and returned her gaze to her aunt's lifeless body.

_There has to be something I can do!_

"She will be buried with full honors my lord," one of the surviving soldiers said.

_I will not...I will not let it end like this!_

"When we arrive in the capital, I'll lay her to rest in her family's crypt. She would want to be with her parents," said Blaine as he wiped a tear from his eye, his voice choking on a few of the words.

_If any gods, any at all are listening, hear my prayer! Help me save aunt Jainee's life! I beg of you!_

Kel silently whispered her prayer over and over again in her mind, but she really didn't expect any gods to answer her. For gods are fickle, and the chances of one coming to your aid were slim to none. But then something happened that Keladry never expected to happen in her entire life.

A god did answer.

_I have heard your plea young one._

Kel looked up and gasped, her eyes widening to saucers. Suddenly blackness surrounded everything except Kel and Jainee's body. Then, directly across from where she was standing, a large orb of bright light sprang into being. Kel had to shield her eyes with her arm as the light increased in brightness to the point where it was almost unbearable. Then it began to change into the form of the most handsome man Kel had ever seen.

He was clad in golden platemail, and wisps of blonde hair stuck out from under the winged helm he wore. A neatly trimmed beard framed a perfectly angled chin, while eyes the color of pure emerald looked over the girl standing in front of him. But the most imposing thing about this being was the giant sword he had strapped to his back. His entire form was surrounded by celestial radiance. Kel found herself frozen in place. She knew exactly who this was.

Mithros, god of war and law.

_Why do you look surprised young one? You asked for a god to appear before you, so here I am. What is thy name?_

_I am Keladry Camosille, formerly of the fief Mindelan, oh great Mithros. I am honored to be in your presence._

Mithro's eyes widened for a second, as if he had heard the name before.

_Yes. I remember you. We gods had great plans for you, Keladry, but that fool Cavell decided to ignore your talents and send you away, an action that will have dire consequences for all of Tortall._

Kel didn't say anything for a few moments as she tried to take in what Mithros had spoken, but then she found her voice again.

_Lord Mithros, please use your power and heal this woman of her injuries. Even though I have only known her for a short while, she has become dear to me, and I do not want to lose her now._

Mithros bowed his head, contemplating the request made of him. Kel found herself waiting on baited breath for him to speak, for good or ill. After a few tense moments, Mithros looked back up again.

_Before I give to you my judgment, you must know that I go by a different name in the lands of Salivan. My name there is Auroras the Blade. Remember it. Now, I have decided...not to grant your request._

Kel winced like she had been hit, and looked away out of pure disappointment and sadness. But then, Mithros was suddenly kneeling by her side, and Kel had to shrink back a little because the holy aura around the god was so overpowering.

_You misunderstand me young one. I do not need to grant the request because you already have the power within you already...or soon will._

Kel's jaw dropped at the matter of fact tone in Mithros's voice.

_My lord, what do you mean? I don't possess a Gift , nor do I have any wildmagic inside of me. How can I have a power beyond that?_

Mithros smiled, revealing two rows of perfectly white teeth.

_But yet you do. The power within just needs to be awakened. Now, close your eyes and hold still..._

Kel hesitated for a second, then shut her eyes tight. Mithros raised his right arm and touched two gauntleted fingers to her forehead. Instantly, the light at the ends of his fingers intensified, and Mithros's holy aura spread until it surrounded Kel's entire body.

Kel gasped as a pure wave of power entered her body. It felt like a key was turning a lock deep inside her soul, a lock being opened after countless eons of being closed. She closed her eyes, and took deep breaths as she attempted to handle the energy now racing through her veins. When she opened her eyes again, they were not the hazel they were before.

They were a brilliant emerald green.

Mithros lowered his arm, and the aura faded from around Kel's body.

_There, it is done. Your powers are awakened now . They are weak at the moment, but they will grow. Goodbye, Keladry, and good luck._

There was a flash of bright light, and Kel found herself back in reality, surrounded by the soldiers, Blaine kneeling by her side, his tender hand slowly stroking his wife's cheek. Kel blinked. Her conversation with Mithros...er...Aurorius had to have taken at least ten minutes, but it looked like no time had passed at all. She looked at Jainee's lifeless body, and knew what she needed to do.

She let go of the older woman's hand to the ground, and took off her wool gloves. She kneeled down and placed her right hand gently on Jainee's forehead, her left on the older woman's sternum.

"What are you doing Keladry?" her uncle asked, and reached out a hand to touch the girl's shoulder. But when she turned her head to meet his gaze, the knight recoiled at what he saw in Kel's eyes. They were no longer the hazel he had come to recognize, but were now as brilliant as the most beautiful emerald he had seen in his life.

"Calm yourself uncle, all will be well. It is not this woman's time to die," she said, and flashed him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen from Kel. Then she turned her gaze back to her aunt and shut her eyes. Kel pressed her hands against Jainee's body with a bit more force, and started to mutter words so quietly that Blaine had to lean in to hear them.

"_Oh great Auroras, god of valor and war, hear thine call...."_

As Kel invoked the power of her patron deity, she felt something blossom within her, like a flower coming into bloom. In her mind's eye, she could see a small ball of white light, surrounded by a never ending blackness.

"_....grant me the strength to heal this woman's wounds...."_

As she spoke the words of power, the ball of light began to expand, pushing back the blackness. Kel didn't understand exactly how she knew which words to speak, they just came naturally.

"_....by your grace and will, Auroras...."_

The light of Keladry's soul radiated twice as brightly as before. The first of her powers was now unlocked.

"_....so mote it be!"_

The instant she spoke the last word of the incantation, her hands began to glow with a sparkling golden radiance, which quickly spread from her palms across Jainee's entire body. Blaine and the other knights could only gape at the sight as the older woman's wounds began to close, the color coming back into her cheeks. The light faded after a moment, and Kel withdrew her hands.

Jainee's eyes fluttered open, and she met Kel's gaze and smiled. Suddenly, Blaine was kneeling down by her side, opposite of where Kel was. He took his wife's hand into his, and leaned in and kissed his wife gently on the forehead. Blaine helped her sit up, supporting his wife's back with his arm.

"My love, thank the gods you're all right! I thought I had lost you to death for eternity," he said. One of his soldiers motioned for the other men to leave and give the two some space, and order which was promptly obeyed. One of the caravan's clerics finally arrived, and began to look Jainee over.

"Don't thank the gods, love, thank Keladry," she said softly. She was still a bit weak, but in no danger of dying, "Tell us child, by what miracle did you heal me?"

But they got no answer. The girl had gone pale as a sheet, and she was clutching her chest like she was having problems breathing. She was taking in gasping breaths. Suddenly Keladry's eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she passed out from exhaustion. Her spent body falling into the snow.

To be continued....

I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I have been suffering from a severe case of writer's block, which I just got over recently. Also, for a few months now after turning 21, I have been somewhat depressed. Call it a early mid-life crisis.

I've been trying to get over it, but it's hard sometimes you know. But now that I've gotten this chapter written I hope to get more coming more frequently. I'm thinking about making my chapters a bit shorter to reduce writing time.

Next Chapter: "Meeting Magnur the Red," coming soon!


End file.
